


done

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 6





	done

You make it clean, simple. Don’t want anyone wasting time trying to find a nonexistent killer; not when you can make it easy, a body without a victim. You find an old storage room, out of the way. Quiet. Time was you’d make this flashy enough there’d be chatter about how ol’ Whirly bit the dirt for a century at least; now, though, you’re ready for it to be done with. You close the door, lock it. Jam a chunk of wall under the door just in case. You old your cockpit away, pick a central energon line, and  _ yank _ .


End file.
